<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family Matters by JDKoopa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282103">Family Matters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDKoopa/pseuds/JDKoopa'>JDKoopa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elincia Week [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood, Elincia Week, Family, Fluff, Pre-Canon, Shyness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:54:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDKoopa/pseuds/JDKoopa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elincia is nervous to meet the strange man talking to her parents. She counts on Geoffrey for support</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elincia Week [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family Matters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day one of Elincia Week!!!! Today's theme was childhood/longing, so I decided to write a cute childhood scene. Originally I wanted to do the first time Elincia met her siblings but after looking over some lore notes and thinking about the characters I decided this made more sense. I hope you like it!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elincia watched nervously around the corner of the hall. In the dining room, her parents sat sharing tea with a tall, armored man. He had a deep voice and strong features, but he sounded gentle whenever he spoke. “Who’s that man, Geoff?” She said nervously to her older brother. She knew he was probably a good man, since mother and father had invited him over multiple times, but he still made her anxious.</p>
<p>“What man?” Geoffrey said, looking around the corner himself. “Oh, that’s Lord Renning, next in line for the throne after King Ramon. He’s also the captain of the Royal Guard. Isn’t that so cool?”</p>
<p>Elincia glanced up at her brother. His eyes glittered with admiration and respect. She could tell he idolized this man, Renning. She returned her attention to the table, straining her ears to hear what they were talking about. After a few seconds, Renning turned his head toward the hall where Elincia was hiding.</p>
<p>“Why, hello there. I’m sorry, I don’t believe we’ve met.” Renning smiled kindly at Elincia, who yelped and hid behind Geoffrey. “I’m sorry, dear, I don’t mean to frighten you. Your parents have told me so much about you.”</p>
<p>Elincia slowly peaked around her brother. “Um, hello sir. It’s a p-pleasure to meet you.” She curtsied awkwardly, then ducked back behind her human shield. “Don’t leave me.” She whispered softly to Geoffrey as she grabbed onto his arm.</p>
<p>Renning chortled, then stood up and slowly walked toward Elincia and Geoffrey. When he was a few feet away, he kneeled and held out a hand. “My name is Renning. No need to be formal here, I’m your guest after all. Thank you for having me.”</p>
<p>Geoffrey guided Elincia forward. “Go on, El. Introduce yourself. I know he looks kinda scary, but he’s kind. I promise I’ll be right here if anything happens.”</p>
<p>Elincia cautiously let go of Geoffrey’s arm and extended one hand to meet Renning’s. “My name is Elincia.”</p>
<p>“A lovely name for a lovely girl.” Renning said, gently shaking her hand. “Say, I’ve got an idea. Do you like horses, by chance?”</p>
<p>Elincia’s eyes lit up. “I do! Horsies are so-” she stopped, then looked nervously at the floor. “I mean, um, yes. Horses are quite beautiful.”</p>
<p>“Well, if your parents don’t mind, I would love to take you on a horseback ride. That is, if you’ll let me?” Elincia looked dumbfoundedly at Renning, looking for any trace of deceit in his eyes. She then looked at her parents, who were smiling and nodding at her from the table. </p>
<p>“I would enjoy that very much, my lord.” Elincia said, trying to maintain any semblance of composure that she hadn’t lost during her earlier outburst. </p>
<p>Renning smiled, then stood up, still holding her hand. “Wonderful! And, Geoffrey was it? I have brought a horse for you as well, if you would like to accompany us.”</p>
<p>“Really? Can I go?” He looked at his parents, unable to contain his excitement. </p>
<p>“I don’t know, dear. What do you think?” Geoffrey’s father said, looking to his wife for her input.</p>
<p>“Well, he has been getting better at riding horses recently. I suppose it might be alright to let him accompany Lord Renning for some additional tips.” She smiled at Geoffrey.</p>
<p>“And he promised to be there for me if anything happens!” Elincia said, as if that were the only factor that mattered. Her parents laughed and finally nodded at Geoffrey who ran to his room to get his riding gear.</p>
<p>“When do you suppose you’ll return? It’s almost supper time, so if you’d like you can join us.” Elincia’s mother asked, standing up from the table and collecting the teacups. </p>
<p>“We won’t be too long. I would be delighted to join you for supper, but duty awaits me so I’m afraid that will have to wait for another day.” Renning said politely, then turned his attention to Elincia. “May I carry you out to our steed, my lady?”</p>
<p>Elincia giggled nervously, then nodded. Renning picked her up and placed her gently on his shoulders, then they waved a farewell to Elincia’s parents and headed outside. Geoffrey followed soon after.</p>
<p>“So, Elincia. How old are you now?” Renning asked. He put Elincia in the front of the saddle and climbed on behind her.</p>
<p>“I’m seven!” Elincia said proudly, as if being six was some great acchievement. </p>
<p>“I see. You’re quite a well behaved young lady. Do you get to leave home often?” Renning asked as he gently spurred his horse forward. Geoffrey had mounted his own, smaller horse, and was riding alongside them.</p>
<p>“No.” Elincia pouted. “Mommy and daddy say it’s dangerous to leave home, but they won’t tell me why. I think they’re hiding something.”</p>
<p>Geoffrey looked at Lord Renning. “They’ve told us all that Elincia isn’t our blood relative, sir, but they won’t tell us who her real parents are. Do you have any idea?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I do have some idea. In fact, the reason I wanted you both to come with me today is to discuss this very matter.” Renning guided his horse onto a trail that led into a nearby forest.</p>
<p>“So, you know who my other parents are then, my lord?” Elincia said curiously from in front of Renning. “Can you tell me?”</p>
<p>“I can indeed. However, you must promise me that you will tell no one. Both of you.” Renning waited for both of the children to nod, then led his horse off the trail. They rode in silence for several minutes until they found themselves in a small clearing. </p>
<p>After making sure no one else was in the woods, Renning tied his horse to a tree, and pulled out a blanket for the three of them to sit on. “Alright, Elincia. This might come as a shock, so I want you to be ready. Are you sure you want to know who your other parents are?”</p>
<p>Elincia nodded, all traces of anxiety gone. She had wondered for the last two years since her parents told her she wasn’t blood related. “If there’s anything you can tell me, I would be happy to know it.”</p>
<p>Renning nodded. “Alright. Well then, Elincia. It is my honor to tell you that your father is King Ramon.” He paused for a moment to let the news sink in, then continued. “I know you have many questions, but before you ask, I want to explain a few things. Is that alright?”</p>
<p>Elincia and Geoffrey nodded, and Elincia wondered if Geoffrey was as shocked as she was. Her head was spinning. Was she a princess?</p>
<p>“Your father and mother had tried for several years to conceive a child, but when they feared it would be impossible, they named me as the successor to the throne. As luck would have it, only a short time passed after that before they realized they were finally going to have a baby.” Renning looked up at the sky through the treetops. </p>
<p>“Unfortunately, since they had already named me as the successor, there would have been political ramifications if they announced the queen’s pregnancy. For that reason, your parents decided it would be best to have another family raise you as their own.” Renning looked back at Elincia. “I am sorry that because of me you don’t get to be with the king and queen. I will carry that weight with me for the rest of my life, and will strive to serve your father in every way I can.”</p>
<p>“Why are you sorry?” Elincia asked innocently. “I may not get to be with the king and queen, but I have mommy and daddy, and Geoff, and Luci, so I’m happy.” She smiled and took Renning’s hand reassuringly.</p>
<p>Renning smiled back at her. “You truly are a wonderful young lady. The king and queen will be happy to hear that you are being raised so well.” After a moment, he cleared his throat. “Moving on. If you have any questions about your family, I would like to make myself available to you. I can’t spend too much time with you without reason, however, as that would draw attention to your true identity.”</p>
<p>Renning turned to look at Geoffrey. “This is why I would like to take you on as my squire. I will train you to become a Knight of Crimea, and rest assured I will fully dedicate myself to your training. However, this will also allow me to spend time with my beloved niece, and down the road may open the opportunity for the king and queen to see their daughter without arousing suspicion. How does that sound?”</p>
<p>Geoffrey stared at Renning, his mouth hanging open, for almost a full minute. Then, he composed himself. “Sir, it would be my highest honor to serve you, and if it would help Elincia as well then I will give it my all.”</p>
<p>Renning smiled. “Wonderful. I shall fill out the necessary forms and return next month to begin your training. For now, let’s head back to your home.”</p>
<p>Renning helped Elincia back into the saddle, then the three of them returned home. After many attempts to deny their hospitality, Renning accepted a small snack for the road and some water for his horse, then bade Elincia and her family farewell.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>